combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
MP7 MOD
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |restrictions = None |popularity = Very Low |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |features = |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |restrictions = Combat Arms Global None Combat Arms Brasil Command Sergeant Major II Combat Arms Brasil (ACE) Second Lieutenant V |popularity = Very Low |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.950 GP |gc = 1 Day - 79 GC 30 Days - 569 GC |gp_br = 1 Day - 1.950 GP |cash_br = 1 Day - 790 Cash Permanent - 21.330 Cash |stats_ace = |dmg = 30 |mob = 6 |rof = 352 |acc = 73 |ctrl = 25 |rng = 2100 |ammo = 30/90}} |gp_ace = 1 Day - 2.250 GP |gc_ace = 1 Day - 90 GC 30 Days - 650 GC |gp_br_ace = 1 Day - 2.250 GP |cash_br_ace = 1 Day - 900 Cash Permanent - 24.900 Cash |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} Overview The MP7 MOD is an enhanced variant of the original MP7. This version overall provides stronger stats such as damage and accuracy. This weapon also sports a built in suppressor and scope that allows for stealthier movement and longer range attacks. This weapon is generally popular, and has received three versions for characters (two for Mei, one for Harlequin Claire). Variants Trivia & Events Trivia= *When zoomed in, it reduces bullet spread, but lowers the scroll speed a lot (as with all other scopes). *Any player can make a "homemade" MP7 MOD by just adding a HDS-4 and any suppressor on a normal GP MP7 (the S1 looks very similar to the one of the MP7 MOD). A player without NX can add an ITech, although it won't look the same. However, it is only cosmetically similar and will not perform the same way as the MP7 MOD. *The suppressor equipped on this gun is specifically made for it by the manufacturer (HK). Hence, the HK logo near the front of the suppressor. *The MP7 MOD, along with MP7 MOD Steel and the Mei's MP7 MOD's suppressor sound, was changed around the end of 2009 and the beginning of 2010. |-| Events= *It was available as a permanent weapon from 12/16/09-12/25/09 for 24,900 NX, before the 2-24-10 Patch. *After the permanent weapons retirement, this was the only SMG in the Black Market available for permanent duration, making it a popular choice NX users looking for a good SMG. *It was available for for 50% off permanent duration during the Shut Up And Take Our Perms Sale. *It was available for permanent duration in the Return of the Perms Sale 3 for 19,920 NX. Media Animations= |-| Images= |-| Sounds= ;Firing * * ; Reload * * * ;Others * * Category:Submachine Guns Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:2009 Category:Reloaded-Common Category:Classic-2 Silver Star Category:Classic-3 Silver Star Category:ACE Variant